


Trip

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Father and Daughter Bonding, OC is his daughter, Single Father Nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today the Kurtzberg's head to Italy. This takes place a few weeks after Happy Birthday.





	Trip

Nathaniel leans back in his chair. It has been a while since he been on a plane. This time instead of being alone he has company. That company is his daughter Jessica. This is her first time on a plane, and it shows. She's excited and everything is interesting to her.   
  
Nathaniel wonders if it was a good idea to have her sit next to the window. She can't seem to stop looking out it. “Up high daddy. We are up high,” she said face pressed up against the window. “Yes, we are, my little artist. Planes are huge,” Nathaniel said remembering his first time on a plane when he was six.  
  
Nathaniel is also worried about this trip. Jessica seems nervous about Lila's parents. He wished his parents were coming. Sadly someone needs to look after things at home, Marinette is coming through. Sadly she wasn't able to get a seat next to him. He'll just have to handle her sitting behind Jessica instead.  
  
Soon the plane starts to move and Jessica is bouncing in her seat. Nathaniel checks to make sure her seat belt is on. “We moving,” she cheered. “Jessica is cute,” Marinette giggles, and Nathaniel agrees. Once the plane takes off Jessica mood changes.   
  
“Where ground, Daddy?” She sounds a bit scared. “We're in the air,” Nathaniel takes a hold of Jessica's hand as Jessica hugs Mrs. Cuddly tight. “Don't worry everything will be fine, my little artist.” Nathaniel tries to calm down his daughter. “Flying is safe?” She asked squeezing her father's hand, “We be fine?” Jessica asked to make sure.   
  
“Nothing bad will happened,” Marinette said poking her head above Jessica's seat. Jessica looks up at Marinette and Nathaniel used this time to close the visor so Jessica can't look out the window anymore. Good thing the flight was a short nonstop one. Before they knew it they were landing and Jessica was busy sleeping, while her father draws.  
  
Once in the airport and luggage in hands, Nathaniel looks for their ride. He sees Lila parents holding a sign. Taking Jessica's hand the three make their way towards them. Nathaniel notices they spelled his name wrong and something else. “That's not how I spell my name. It's iel, not ael.” Nathaniel corrected them.   
  
“It's not my fault there's more than one way to spell your name?”Demario stated. “Jessica's surname isn't Rossi it's Kurtzberg,” Marinette pointed out. “What do you mean our granddaughter surname is Kurtzberg?” Demario yelled in anger. Carla gasped. Jessica whispers something in Nathaniel's ear. “We'll talk about this later, Jessica,” Nathaniel sighed.   
  
“Please just take us to our hotel now,” Marinette speaks in a calming voice. “Good idea,” responded Carla. The Rossi's drop the trio at a local hotel and drive off. They check in and head towards their rooms. Marinette is across from the father and daughter.   
  
Once settled in Jessica goes to her father. He knew she would and knows why. “Daddy,” she says making her way over. Nathaniel picks her up and places her on his lap when he sits on the bed. “I guess you want to talk now, my little artist,” Nathaniel sighs. Jessica nods. “There is something I never told you. Those people that picked us up are your mother's parents,” Nathaniel feels like he shouldn't have had them pick them up.   
  
He wonders why he never told her about them before. Maybe it's because they moved back to Italy and never tried to contact Jessica. They did send her birthday gifts every year. That's all they did. Now they want to spend time with her. He doesn't get it. Maybe they are up to something. Mr. Rossi did sound upset when he found out about Jessica's surname.   
  
“Why they never visit like Grangram and Papop?” Grangram and Papop are what Jessica calls Nathaniel's parents. He's not sure if she made those names or his parents. Either way, it's creative. “When your mother left they moved back to Italy.”   
  
Nathaniel hardly ever talked to them even when Lila was alive. He felt like her father hated him. If he did Nathaniel never knew why. Not that is matters to him. “Why did they move?” Jessica asked. Not sure what to say Nathaniel just told her the truth, “I don't know.” “We ask next time we see them, okay?” Jessica raised her voice in a happy tone.   
  
Nathaniel not sure if that would be best. He feels that Jessica would ask anyways. He'll just have to worry about that later. They won't be joining them on the trip, just an airport ride. They may try to spend time with Jessica. That idea worries Nathaniel the most.

* * *

  
When Jessica was sleeping Marinette came over to visit for a bit. Saying she was lonely in her room. “How did it go?” She asked. “The talk? It seems Jessica wants to talk to them,” Nathaniel tone is of an anxious one. “Is it that bad?” Marinette asked. Nathaniel falls on to a chair like a lump, “I just don't understand. They had four years to get in touch with her, why now?”   
  
“Maybe you should talk with them before Jessica does,” Marinette suggested. Nathaniel thinks about what Marinette suggested. Not a bad idea. Carla would be a better choice than Demario. Then his phone rings. It's an unknown number. Unsure and suspicious Nathaniel answers it.   
  
“Hello, Nathaniel. It's me, Carla. I just wanted to apologize on my husband behavior today. It was uncalled for and unnecessary.” Nathaniel wanted to tell her his opinion of Demario. “It's alright. Since I have you can I ask you something?” Nathaniel thinks about how he was going to ask. “Sure,” Carla answered.   
  
“How come you guy never wanted to visit Jessica or call until now?” For a few minutes, there was nothing and Nathaniel wonders if she was still there. “We just needed time. Lila was our only child. She didn't even tell us when she was pregnant. The only reason we found out is that when we visited her and saw that she was far into her pregnancy.”   
  
That's not much of an answer to his question. Then again it does tell him why it seems Demario hates him. “We thought she didn't want us around the child. That's why we moved back when she died. We planned on moving back before our grandchild was born. Sadly that didn't happen.”   
  
There was sadness in her voice. Nathaniel knew Lila very well she would never want her parents out of their child's life. She didn't tell them cause she was worried about what they would say or do when they found out that they weren't going to get married cause she got pregnant.   
  
After another long pause, she speaks again. “I always wanted to call or visit. Every time I try I would get cold feet. I always wanted to meet my granddaughter so does Demario. We never knew if she knew about us. I know the answer to that now.” “She knows. I told her about you two today. In fact, she wants to talk to the both of you,” Nathaniel felt bad for Carla. Maybe it not a bad thing if Jessica spends time with Lila's parents.

 

 


End file.
